His Childish Life
by YohoAruto
Summary: Wally here! I would like to say, for a handsome hero such as myself, that there are a lot of weird things in my life. Ugly monsters. Not totally unexpected. Mad scientist. Really cliche. A five year old beating the heck out of us. There goes my pride.
1. The One Year Old Weapon

Me: I've always have been interested in this kind of subject since I saw this one fanfic that I couldn't help but squeal over. This also included a newish kind of fanfic that I also grown to love. And I wanted to do one myself for a while!

Hope you kind of enjoy this… ^^;

* * *

><p>The One Year Old Weapon<p>

Kid Flash is currently trying to find a _reasonable_ way to deduct and react to this. As reasonable as a, handsome hero like himself, that is CURRENTLY TRAP IN A POD CERTAINLY WAITING FOR HIS IMPENDING DOOM!

Yeah, there is no need to panic. He was certain that he and the other two next to him would figure out a way to get out of this before they were killed; that is, if the Justice League decided to kill them after today.

Then he wondered which would've hurt less. Maybe the League would be more merciful.

Kid Flash slightly felt the muscle under his eye twitched as he found a certain pair of eyes staring at him. He found it very… unnerving. How he just kept staring and staring and staring at him; he couldn't help but feel like he was some kind of piece of meat being glowered by a lion.

"What? What do ya want?"

Kid Flash saw the raised eyebrow but the stare was still unrelenting.

"Quit staring; you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash snapped, wanting to squirm under the gaze. The same person seemed like he is trying to go beyond and peer into his soul. And frankly, he's not feeling comfortable. Who would?

They are capture by a mad scientist who had these ugly creatures named Genomorph! Yeah, not really a good situation here unless you like to be dissected.

Wally then frowned in realization.

Or rather cloned.

"Uh, KF. How about we **not** tick off the kid who can fry us with a look?" Robin mentioned.

The same kid that was stated looks as if he wanted to add something to that comment since his mouth was slightly raised open, but he soon after close it and twisted it into a rather deep frown, which looked more like a pout on his childish features.

Great, who knew that freeing a surely imprisoned kid would result in getting their butts handed down. He's pretty sure that he doesn't have any pride left.

Ugh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Almost done here doc." Guardian said as he was monitoring the repairs for the broken door. He can't help but unconsciously felt a bit discourage by his own strength as he looked at the entry way, for he wasn't able to open the door earlier but a five year old kid can with such ease. But the feeling was quickly eradicated when he heard the furious yell from his supervisor.<p>

He frowned at the word "weapon" but his mind somehow passes that.

"You mean Conner?"

"…Conner?"

Judging by the tone of the scientist, he felt as if he had done something terribly wrong.

"The kid says he doesn't have a name. I offered him Conner."

So far from his knowledge, the kid had been here for a year. Doc here has been really stressed from that time, though he had no clue why. He was always secretive anyway. He never bothered to question it… he thinks..?

_Desmond one day suddenly ordered him to "train the weapon" while mumbling something like "might as well not waste time while fixing the problem" and such._

_He didn't know what to expect really. He was already acquainted with the Genomorphs that litter all around Cadmus so he somewhat assumed that he would be training some kind of new Genomorph creation. _

_He was surprise that the so called "weapon" wasn't a Genomorph, but a little boy in the corner of the room where he knows "Project Kr" supposed to exist. _

_Guardian first found him staring at the practice dummy and it was obvious that he was not sure what to do for the kid had an expression of confusion. _

_Hearing the entry way open and close, the boy wondered if that black-skinned lady is back. He kinda likes her. She would give him a type of confectionery of hardened, flavored sucrose with corn syrup mounted on a stick. From what he remembered from the G-Gnomes, it is usually intended for sucking and licking. Otherwise commonly known as a lollipop or a sucker. His was "strawberry" flavored, so the lady said._

_When the boy turned, he was surprise to see a new face; and out of shyness and cautiousness, he backed away with a nervous stance._

_Guardian couldn't help softens by how the boy seemed to shy away from him. He looked no more than five year old. Just a small child in a big empty room, other than the G-Gnomes that are above his supposed sleeping pod. He did wondered if it was comfortable laying there._

_And then he saw the Superman symbol on the boy's chest._

_Does Superman even know about- ow! Eugh, headache._

"_I am your trainer and you will do what I said."_

_The boy looks absolutely displeased at the thought of being ordered. But that doctor said he wasn't allowed to attack anyone if they have a G-Gnome on their shoulder. He doesn't like the doctor but the G-Gnomes said that he have to listen to him._

"_Now, I want you to punch the practice dummy." Guardian nodded towards the stuffed over-sized doll right next to the kid. _

_The boy looked at the make-shift replica of a person and does what he was ordered to do; whether he was irritated at being commanded or not._

_The dummy was easily ripped off from the metal pole, which it was held up on, and bounced off the wall to the ceiling than finally settled on the floor like a sack of cement._

_The boy looked at the motionless dummy then at his fist._

_He then pointed to the dummy with a childish expression as if he realized something unbelievable._

"_It flew!"_

_Guardian couldn't help it. He laughed hard._

_And so that is how most of their interactions were like. The kid was fascinated about everything. From the things around him to his powers; Guardian obviously knows that the boy probably didn't get out much. So he would sometimes sneak in pictures and bring something from the outside for the kid to enjoy; something that he knows that the Genomorphs from all around the levels wouldn't be so suspicious of._

_He could only "train" the kid once every week. Sometimes once a month when Dr. Desmond said he had something to do with the child. But their relationship was somehow well._

_At first, the kid wouldn't talk with him much and when he did, all that he usually heard was mumbles. As time pass, the kid then turned a bit more talkative. Not as talkative as one of his age should be and also not enough for it to turn into a conversation, but it is an improvement._

_Every time he comes, the boy would be already out of his pod and then run towards Guardian, stopping only a few feet in front of him with his shoulder straighten and his chest out; as if he is ready for whatever training that Guardian decided for him like a good soldier. _

_As an added tradition, Guardian would ruffled the kid's hair, despite that the boy would flinch or back away from the heartrending touch, not use to it._

_It was then already more than half a year and he realized that the boy didn't have a name. He didn't really want to call him a "weapon" or "Project Kr" so he asked if he could give the boy a name. Of course, that is completely up to his parents but he rather not calls him an "it"._

"_How about Conner?"_

_It was just a name he randomly picked from his mind, nothing to think over. The boy seemed fine with it. Well, he didn't look like he cared about what he is called in the first place, but when Guardian calls him by the name, he would respond._

"You know what; I don't really care what you call him."

Guardian snapped back to reality as he looked back at Desmond, who looked rather frustrated.

"Just- Where's the weapon?" Desmond snapped.

Guardian slightly frowned by how Desmond called the boy a "weapon" but the thought passes him quickly once again.

"Conner carried the intruders to the cloning chamber."

There was a slight quirk up his lip as he remembered how the five year old boy easily lifted three full grown teenagers up above his head and carried them out with only their feet dragging behind. It was a funny scene to watch indeed.

"We have Genomorphs for that!" Desmond looks quite affronted, obviously not liking the fact that his little special "project" is out of his room; or rather pod. "Get the weapon back in its pod, now!"

Guardian crosses his arms, obviously not seeing what is wrong here.

"_Conner_," It wouldn't be his permanent name until his real parents named him but at least it would be something that defines that the boy had individuality. "had been in his room for a long time. I see nothing wrong with him actually taking a step outside for once."

It was obvious that Desmond didn't like the confrontation with the Guardian.

"Don't you now..?"

Guardian open his mouth to say something el- Ugh! His head hurts.

"That clone belongs in a cage!"

* * *

><p>"We only sought to help you."<p>

The man with black skin says it very truthfully, like Guardian when he would ask if the sun is actually really big unlike the size of the circular light above his pod that would feed him sun energy.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us! How is that for grati-"

"Kid, please. Be quiet now." The Atlantean hushed. "I believe our new friend is not in full control of his actions."

"W-What-" The boy quickly shuts his mouth as he can see that he gathered the full attention of the three above him. He pursed his lips together tightly as he wasn't sure if he could talk to them, being unsocial and such, and was also not sure if he was _allowed_ to talk to them.

His eyes slowly trace up to Aqualad and lingered onto him as if the teen had the answer to whether he was allowed to speak or not. He unconsciously decided that he liked the teen for his voice is very warming, like Guardian's when he did something right and he would praise him, and his skin is like the lady who would give him lollipops.

Kaldur notice how the boy's eyes were more focus on him and as if he knows his question, he nodded in a positive response.

The kid quickly looked down then looked up at the three.

"W-What i-if I wasn't…?" He sounded somewhat shy but he said his words loudly.

"He can talk?"

"I can!" he quickly snapped, obviously mad at the fact that the speedster practically unintentionally labeled him as "unintelligent".

Both Kaldur and Robin gave him a look.

"Not like I said 'it'!" He quickly defended. He was sure the wacky scientist who made him would call him an "it".

Robin shook his head at his best friend's subtle way of itching into the wrong side of people and Kaldur just turn his attention back to the boy.

"The Genomorph taught you, telepathically."

The response to what the Atlantean said was a nod from the boy. He opened his mouth then closes it again, not sure whether he was supposed to say anything about that, and looks at Kaldur again for unneeded permission to speak out.

The Atlantean nodded in approval once again.

"T-They taught me a lot of things… like to read, write…." The boy's face twisted into an unreadable expression before it went to its curious yet stoic appearance. "…and I know the names of things…."

"But have you seen them..?"

The boy snapped his eyes at the boy wonder, not exactly expecting for him to talk.

"Have they ever actually let you see the… the sky..?"

The boy tilted his head.

"…or the sun…?

For some reason, the question made him shuffled his feet; feeling as if he didn't do something that he was supposed to do and is now getting a lecture from his parents.

"I-Imagines are im-implanted in my m-mind and G-Guardian would sometimes bring me p-pictures…" He first admitted and then his eyes cast down as if he felt ashamed. "B-But no, I haven't…"

The boy frown lightly as he was a bit annoyed about how he stuttered every so often but it couldn't be help since the only person that he would talk to would be Guardian, the lady who would give him lollipops during inspections, and that doctor guy who he doesn't really like at all.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow mostly out of confusion. Is it just him or does the kid sounded a bit too intelligent for a regular five year old?

"Hey, what does Pi equal to?"

Both Robin and Kaldur shot him looks once again, wondering why in the world would he ask a five year old that. Before Wally could explain the kid had already answered.

"3.141592653589793238462643383-"

"Ok, ok! We get it!"

The boy quickly then shut his mouth, wondering what he did wrong for he was pretty sure that he answered his question very accurately and slightly squirm under their intense gaze which is on him once again. Apparently, they now know that the boy isn't your run-of-the-mill five year old. He seemed to act like one, though a bit too stoic, but his intelligence isn't something you should take too lightly on.

All three look at each other once more before putting their attention back to the boy.

"Do you know what you are? _Who_ you are?"

The kid seemed a bit irritated about having to answer another question again but replied anyway since it is a question from the Atlantean.

"I am The Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of The Superman. Created to replace him, should he perish. To destroy him, should he turn from The Light."

"Superboy" had said it clearly and robotically. He hadn't even stuttered a word that time. It was obvious that this fact is rehearsed repeatedly in his mind. And the others couldn't help but think it a bit wrong for a child as such to be even thinking as just a "clone" or a "weapon" for those, obviously, wrong purposes.

"Aren't you a bit young to be the 'man of steel'?" For some reason, his question sounded like something from a specific cartoon show that he couldn't remember the name of.

Superboy seemed a bit displeased by the question but didn't disagree to what the red-head has said.

"D-Dr. Desmond is making something to accelerate my growth. It was a mistake I turned out this way…"

Kaldur frowned at how the child seemed to take "mistake" by heart. Both KF and Robin looked at each other, noticing that too.

"To be like Superman is… a worthy aspiration. But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit." Superboy automatically look down at his clothing at the mention of his solar suit, wondering if there is something wrong with wearing it now. "Beyond your pod."

He looked up at the Atlantean.

"Beyond Cadmus."

Superboy looked utterly confuse by what he said.

"I live because of Cadmus. It is my home."

Clearly and Robotically. Like when he declared what and who he was. They can tell that the saying was also rehearsed repeatedly in the child's mind.

"Your home, is a test tube." Robin couldn't help but point out. Yeah… Cadmus is not really an ideal home for anyone… "_We_ can show you the sun."

"Uh… Pretty sure it's after midnight. But, we can show you the moon."

Robin just rolled his eyes at his best friend's unneeded added comment. Kid Flash just sticks his tongue out at Robin.

Overlooking the childish antics of his teammates, Kaldur then added:

"We can show you –introduce you –to Superman."

This immediately brought the attention to the boy for he looked up at the three wondrously, as if he expects them to be some kind of magician to be able to do that. He had heard much of his supposed donor from the G-Gnomes. About how he is this amazing person admired by many. That he was supposed to be strong and wise and super incredible. He didn't know when he was going to meet this person for they never told him.

But he hoped soon to know what kind of person is: "Superman".

"No, they **can't**."

Superboy slightly jumped as there was another voice behind him. He still wasn't use to the whole "heighten senses" thing.

He looked back only for his stoic expression twisted into one that could be slightly compared to the feeling of disgust. It could be seen to anyone that the kid obviously didn't like the doctor who was coming towards them from the entry way. But the kid didn't move from where he is at as if he had no choice but to stay where he is.

"They'll be otherwise… _occupied_…"

Superboy then looked at the three with slight concern on his face.

He knows by the tone of the doctor that he wouldn't let them go. He does have some type of childish mind of a five year old, but he isn't stupid. His mind told him to not go against Desmond orders but, something else deep tells him that he wanted to rescue the three above him. He likes them. They seemed really nice and they talked to him in a way that makes him feel warm and… accepted. Though he had to admit that the speedster does annoy him at some point…

"Activate the cloning process."

"Pass! Bat-cave's crowded enough!"

Clone…? Is there something wrong with how they are now?

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

It was obvious about how the three dislike how he refers to the child ever so wrongly. No wonder the child seemed a bit too… robotic…

Superboy didn't look as if he minded the doctor called him that. A weapon. He was used to it. He didn't know any other name for himself than "Project Kr", "The Superboy" or "it". Guardian called him "Conner" but he doesn't really knows why and wondered if it is another word for "weapon" that he hadn't learned yet from the G-Gnomes.

The kid looked back behind him as he saw Guardian coming up towards him. His blue, sapphire eyes seemed to follow the man who had "trained" him in this past year though he kept his awareness to the others around him.

He suddenly found himself distrusting the people that he knew throughout this single year. He then began to question his reasoning and his existence. He even began to doubt the nice lady who would give him lollipops.

He felt the hand of the Guardian on his head, just noticing that his supposed mentor was already next to him, and that hand began to ruffle his hair. Except for flinching away or backing away this time, he seemed to soak in the affection of fondness that came from the touch. He, very much as a child, still want to be reassured there was no need for distrusting the one who created him.

He didn't like the doctor, but does he allow himself to trust him..?

Desmond frowned at the display of affection he saw that the Guardian gave to "his" weapon. This would prove a bit of a hassle if the man decided to have gone soft with the boy. He would need to correct that later.

"_Help us."_

At the sound of the Atlantean's voice, Superboy snapped out of his daze, and at that instant, he slapped Guardian's hand away from his head.

Guardian looked as shocked as the boy did.

"I-I…Y-You see…"

The boy looked very much lost. He looked as if he was caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

And then he realized something.

In the beginning, he never did know if he can actually trust them at all. Who can he trust..?

"Don't start thinking now."

Before Superboy can turn towards the doctor, finally then noticing that Desmond was coming closer, a G-Gnome perched on his shoulder and he found his world utterly blank.

"You see, you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me!"

The voice was particularly loud to his ears, as if that the voice was the only thing he was supposed to pay attention to. But he couldn't respond. He wanted to cry out when he figured that his will is not his own.

There was a quick pause to what Desmond said.

"Well, to Cadmus. Same thing."

"_But like Superman, you deserved a life of your own."_

"Now get back to your pod!"

There was no hesitance in his movements. Like a robotic, perfect little soldier that he was made for; he turned quickly and stride out towards the entry way of the room.

But then something changed in his posture. He suddenly then stopped as the door was about to close behind him and looked back. And the three trapped in the pod; they saw the short, small flicker of emotion on the boy's face.

The kid looked absolutely terrified.

He really doesn't know what to do now, like when he came out of his pod for the first time, face to face with people he doesn't know. Empty of ambition and reason. He doesn't even know what is right and what is wrong anymore. And it scared him.

It was a sight that would break anyone's heart.

Though when Desmond watched as "The Weapon" disappears behind the closing doors, he thought nothing of it and turned to his assistant.

"You know, you put a whooole new level to child abuse. Just you wait! They'll not just gonna put you in jail for doing illegal breeding projects, but also for child manipulation!"

"Um, KF. I wouldn't call it child abuse; but he is doing something horrible in that kind of sense."

"What?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's giving Supey the basic needs. I mean physically, like for his health. He's surely not neglecting him but I'm pretty sure brainwashing the kid to do illegal stuff is pretty bad."

"…Dude, seriously? You're messing up my declaration. Beside, I'm sure Supey is lacking emotional care. That's child abuse, isn't it?"

"I think Guardian have that covered."

"He's brainwashed! He soooo doesn't count."

Desmond rubbed the bridge between his eyes. He had to work on their… talkative state. He nodded towards his assistance, permitting to start the cloning sequence.

"What? Should it matter that he's brainwashed?"

"It should! I think Supes is one of those highly sensitive kids who can, like, really read the atmosphere! So if Guardian is, like, robotic as he is-"

Wally shut his mouth as he noticed eight… no doubtfully hurtful looking syringes appearing in front of him.

* * *

><p>Me: Gonna stop here. Wait for next chapter please ^^<p>

Wally: Tired?

Me: Tired. Besides, I do love a good cliffhanger ^^

Well, when I make it. And I'm not the one waiting.

Robin: *roll eyes* A saint.

Me: I know I am :3.

You know, I did want to do something with Guardian in it for some reason. I kind of like him; for he's pretty cool in his own way XD. Though I know so little of the guy XD.


	2. His Great Escape

Me: Here's the next chapter! Any of you who had questions, read on ahead or wait for all the other chapters to read XD

* * *

><p>2. His Great Escape<p>

"_Superboy."_

The said boy would've jump, if his body isn't so straight forward to go back to his pod.

Who could that be? It sounded like the Atlantean for it had that mellow and warm tone... that seemed to be covering up pain.

"_You live."_

At the sentence, the child actually stopped his movements, as if realizing something. As if he just noticed the fact that he's living.

"_That gives you the right to follow your own path."_

"_**Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."**_

"_A weapon, or a person."_

"_**But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own."**_

"_The choice is yours."_

"_**Your home, is a test tube."**_

"_But ask yourself: What would Superman do?"_

"_**We can show you –introduce you –to Superman."**_

* * *

><p>The three can hear a loud "Bang!" and "Crash!" at the entry way, despite the fact that they were in a painful process of being cloned (dude, do they really need this much DNA if they can somehow bring Supey to life?).<p>

And before they know it, they could relax again (well, relax as much as you can when you're still trap in a pod) since the device was somehow disable off. The three could see the little boy holding up the heavy metal door with ease, only to throw it to the side now walking up towards the cloning pods.

It was obvious how irate Desmond is at the sudden uprising.

Dubbilex, Guardian and Desmond moved in to the take control of the clone, only to be easily pushed aside from the child with a loud "Thump!" made Kid Flash flinch. It wasn't too long till the clone was in front of three by a few feet.

"You're here to help us…" Kid Flash couldn't help but look at the temporary immobile guys that Supey had push away earlier. "…or fry us?"

Once again, Superboy looks as if he wanted to add something about the "frying" comment but shut his mouth once again. He didn't look at the Atlantean but by the way he squirms, it seemed like that he still wanted the permission.

"Go ahead."

Those two words are all he needed to know that it would be ok to talk to them at any time.

"I can't… I d-don't have laser v-vision… So… h-helping…?"

"That would be nice kid." KF comment as he squirms slightly himself under the bindings, hoping his legs would be free soon for a good run.

Superboy was surprise to hear the sound of one of the pods opening only to see the sidekick of Batman's jumping down near him.

"Ugh, finally!" Robin groaned as he rubs his wrist. His wrist was starting to chafe. "Luckily Batman **isn't** here; he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? The whole league would have our heads after tonight!"

All the while, Superboy looked at Robin as if he is some kind of magician. How in the world did he do that? He didn't think you can get yourself out from the inside of the pods unless you are really strong and break the binds or something like that… Harry Houdini?

Robin noticed the amazed stare that Superboy gave him at the fact that he got out of there without assistance and couldn't help but grin as if he knows what the child is thinking. Despite being Superman's clone –kiddy version –his child-like wonder is kinda cute.

"Yes, I am a magician." Robin stated as he crouch down to the child's height, snickering as he saw Superboy opening his mouth in astonishment. "You want me to show you some tricks kid-"

"Stop showing off and get us out of here!"

Robin rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to the control panel as he open the doors of the pod and also taking away the syringes.

"Hey Supes." Superboy tilted his head towards Robin. "Can you go free Aqualad? I'll get Kid Mouth."

Superboy slightly frowned at being ordered but didn't complain as he knows that the order is justified. He soon after jumped on top of the Atlantean's pod, ripping and breaking off the bindings on Aqualad's wrist. When he saw Kaldur leaning forward looking about to fall, he grabbed the device on his back but was careful enough not to break the thing. Superboy sighed in relief.

Kaldur soon after found his strength back and straighten up, looking back at Superboy with a thankful smile. Feeling embarrass, the child slightly blush and look away as he let go of Aqualad. But then, he found himself picked up in the arms of the Atlantean as the teen soon jumped down to the ground along with the boy.

The child was slightly in shock for he never had someone as so much as held him or picks him up; so, it wasn't surprising to know that he felt tense and pouted.

"I can jump down." He grumbled.

Kaldur chuckled slightly and put the kid down to his feet.

"Dude, can you not embarrass me in front of the kid? "Kid Mouth", really?"

"I'm pretty sure you're doing that yourself." Robin snorted as he unlocked the bindings on KF's wrist. When he's finished, both jump down next near the other two.

Seeing that everyone is here, Superboy already started to run; well, until Kid Flash grab him and put him onto his back. The kid blinked in confusion while KF just grin at him over his own shoulder and started running with the other two.

"Sorry kid, little legs won't help the escape."

"You just want to look cool, don't you?"

"Shush!"

Superboy looked as if he wanted to argue, but ends up just quietly grumbling. Super strength or not, he doubt he could catch up to their long strides. He then looked at the other two and mumbles in jealous about how tall and bigger they are compare to his lithe size. He swore that everything here is bigger than him.

"You'll never get out of here!" There was a slight groan after that and Superboy look back to see that Desmond is awake after his recent not-so-subtle set aside from the clone. "I'll have you back in pods by morning!"

Robin smirked, stopping as he grabbed something from his belt.

Seeing that Robin stopped, Kid Flash also stopped, waiting for him to get a move on so that they wouldn't be, as Desmond said; "back in pods by morning".

"That guy is not 'whelmed." The Boy Wonder threw three exploding batarangs towards the cloning pods. "Not 'whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this 'whelmed thing?" KF grilled as he grabbed Robin's arm and drag him to hurry up and get out of here.

Superboy looks behind him as he saw the pods exploding into a great big fire, slightly wondering if anyone is hurt over there because of the explosion.

But he had also another thing on his mind. Superboy looked utterly confuse at the new word he learned called "'whelmed". He doesn't remember such a word in a dictionary. There are others that a familiar like underwhelmed, overwhelmed and such but a single separated word as 'whelmed?

"Don't ask Supes. Rob's weird like that."

The clone snapped his head as he gave KF an incredulous look. Did he read his mind?

"Compared to the guy who flirts with every women he met."

"Hey, I don't-"

"Now is not the time." Kaldur hushed his two teammates, more concentrated on getting out of here with their lives intact rather than squabble like a married couple. "We are still 42 levels below ground."

The other three nodded, well aware of that.

"But if we can make the elevator-"

Just as Aqualad had said that, G-trolls then began to block their way through.

All three that are running, stopped where they are at. No sense in running through and get squish in the end. Hearing Superboy gasp, they then look back only to see that the way they came is also block by G-Elves coming from the bubble-looking things on the wall.

Great, they got them cornered.

Superboy, determined to escape Cadmus along with his new friends, climb up on Kid Flash's back and jumped off his shoulder, using it for a stepping stone as he jump up to one of the G-troll's face and punches it to the ground soon after. When he landed on the ground, another G-troll try to punch him down with its fist if KF didn't quickly grab the boy and ran to the other side right behind all the G-trolls.

"I'll give you an A+ for guts kid but you need to work on your planning."

Robin and Kaldur are already next to them too, but Superboy is still squirming under Kid Flash's grip as if he wanted to fight them more. It is proven difficult to keep the tike down as KF is having a hard time to not let the kid go jumping into another fight.

"Superboy." The said child snapped his head toward the Atlantean who had an air of authority. The boy is simply not use to being babied despite his age. And babying him won't make him listen. So talking to him as a teammate on a mission would be the best way to make him see reason. "Our goal is to escape. There are plenty of times to fight when necessary."

That made the boy stop, but he did unintentionally pout.

Before the others knew it, a fist came towards them but Superboy easily stop it as Kid Flash accidently drop the boy out of surprise. The kid then threw the G-troll against the other G-trolls, making them fall and giving them more time.

During so, Kaldur ran to the elevator and forcefully pried open the doors, showing the empty shaft. Kid Flash quickly ran over while dragging the kid by the hand while Robin shot a grappling hook up the elevator shaft, soon after going up already.

Kid Flash jump in the elevator shaft, standing on a ledge on the side and brought his hand out to the kid only to see that the little tike had already grab Kaldur and is now jumping far up above him. The teen couldn't help but mumble about "show off" Supers as he quickly climb up so not to get so far behind until…

He widens his eyes as he saw both Kaldur and Supes falling.

"Robin!"

The Boy Wonder instantly looks up to see them falling. Without thinking, he quickly threw a batarang.

Kaldur, seeing the batarang, quickly grab a hold of it as soon it was lodged on the wall below them and both of them ended up hanging onto dear life.

Superboy looked rather shocked by the time he fell. He had seen imagines, pictures of Superman, mostly flying. When you want Batman, look into the _shadows_. When you want Flash, look to the _ground_. When you want Aquaman, look to the _sea_. When you want Superman, look to the _sky_.

Why can't he fly?

Kid Flash climb up to the level where Robin is and the other two are hanging near.

"I think he is in shock."

"That he can't fly?" KF questioned as he took the boy from Kaldur, but he didn't put the kid down next to him on the ledge. Superboy was shaking, now deciding to cling onto Kid Flash and the boy buried his face into the speedster's shoulder. Kid Flash would be embarrassed but he didn't have time for that (also that it would make him look uncool) and tried to comfort the kid.

"Hey, it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." KF remarked, grinning towards the boy.

Superboy slightly looks up at the freckled teen and KF can see the attempt of a smile. The shaking has also lessened as the boy ushered to be put down. Seeing that he might as well since the boy could get out of his grip anytime, he put down the kid next to him. Kaldur then jump down from where he is hanging next to Superboy and put his hand on the boy's head as to reassure him that it's fine.

"T-Thank you…" Superboy said towards Kaldur, though his face twisted a bit as he isn't use to the word.

Superboy then suddenly tensed as he looked up.

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin voice rung out as an echo in the shaft as an elevator above them is going down upon them fast.

Seeing the closed door on the level they were on, both Superboy and Kaldur have the same idea.

Soon, the elevator doors of sublevel 15 were forcefully opened by the single punch of both Superboy and Kaldur and all four either jump or ran out of shaft.

When they all saw the Genomorphs up ahead in the hall; instinctively, Kid Flash grabbed Supey and quickly picks him up as the child yelp in surprise, putting the boy on his back while running with the others and escaping going to the hall on their left to avoid the Genomorphs.

"_Turn left brother."_

Superboy squeak rather loudly in surprise when he heard the voice in his head spoke to him. It had earned him stares from the others and the child couldn't help but blush and then bury his face into Kid Flash's back.

"L-Left… go… L-Left…" Superboy said though it was almost like a whisper with his mouth muffled against speedster's mouth. He decided to listen to the voice. It sounded trustworthy for some reason.

All three teens look at each other but didn't question as they turned to the next left hallway.

"_Turn right."_

Superboy flinch at the voice but complied to… whoever is saying that.

"R-Right! Turn Right!"

They did what he instructed, only to find themselves face to face with a dead end.

KF try not to let his big mouth insult the boy for-

"Great directions Supey! You're trying to get us re-"

Robin instantly slaps his hand over Kid "Mouth's" mouth and glare at his best friend. Before Wally could even question, he saw the regretful and teary expression from the boy behind him, who look as if he also didn't understand why the outcome is like this either. Yeah, he decided that it would be better to shut his mouth for a moment.

Rolling his eyes, Robin looked at the vent above them, smirking.

"Don't you dare apologized Supes!" Robin said without needing to look at the boy as the child already opened his mouth to do just what Robin said he couldn't do and made a puzzled look.

Robin grins back at them.

"This is perfect!"

* * *

><p>As anyone could imagine, Desmond is <strong>not<strong> happy. Not happy at all. Angry doesn't describe what he's feeling. He's **furious**. His little weapon is rebelling on him, and he doesn't exactly want to tell that to the board of directors. So today is obviously not a good day and he sought out to correct that; **by any means possible**.

They –Dubbilex, Guardian and himself –entered the men's room where the motion sensors detected for them to be coming out soon. Heh, the sidekick of Batman isn't that good if he neglected the motion sensors

"We have them cornered!" Desmond exclaimed, going in front of the vent as he kept an eye on the portable detector screen in his hand.

He heard the G-Elves coming closer and waited for the four pests to either jump out or fall out.

He obviously didn't expect the G-Elves to fall on him instead.

"He…" Desmond quickly pushes the Genomorphs on him off. "…hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

><p>"I hacked the motion sensor." Robin stated with pride.<p>

He couldn't help but snickered as he saw how Supey looked at the device on his arm with wonder. Hm… So this is what it's like to have a little brother. It's nice not being the youngest member here.

"Ok Kid Mouth, my turn to give the kid a piggy-back ride."

"No way. Get your own highly sensitive, super strong back-warmer." Kid Flash protest as he pouted, stepping back away from his buddy.

Both glare at each other in a challenge while Superboy blinked in confusion. He's a back-warmer?

This would continue on if Kaldur have not grabbed the boy himself and gently put him on Robin's back this time. The Boy Wonder was a bit surprise to find the child actually light.

"Now is not the time to be arguing whether who is the better parent."

"Uh, parent?"

"Wait a minute, are you implying-"

"Kid Flash, please do go on ahead. You have been wanting to run, no? And you have plenty of room to do so."

The speedster looked as if he wanted to argue but just pouted once again and put his goggles on. He waved to Supey, who waved back in confusion and push the door of the stair exit open, soon after running in a blur.

Superboy gapes in astonishment as he watched his speedy friend disappear at the next turn of stairs.

"Fast!"

"Yes he is." Robin agreed, adjusting himself to carry the boy as he also mumbled quietly in the end though he knows the child can hear him: "Show off."

"You have plenty of time later to make the boy's bewilderment a contest. Now we run."

Robin nodded understandingly as he then ran up fast to catch up with his (annoying, bigmouthed) best friend along with Kaldur.

They weren't so far away from the speedster but it was obvious that KF had the upper hand when going ahead. They can see from above that Kid Flash, literally, ran over the G-Elves ahead of them, successfully immobilizing them for a while as both Aqualad and the Boy Wonder pass them also. Seeing how it is possible that there are still Genomorphs trying to take them down, Robin turned on his compact-sized computer on his arm to see anymore coming, letting Superboy hanging onto him like a baby koala.

"More behind us!"

He warned to the rest of his teammates as he looked back to see even more G-Elves following them. Though Robin didn't expect Superboy to jump off of him after finishing a case of stairs, only to slam down his two little fists on top of the staircase for it to break off as the rest of the G-Elves fell down with it.

Superboy looks back up to Robin, to see the teen giving him a thumb up.

"Nice job Supes. This time, A+ for guts _and _planning."

The kid's face held no expression but there is a happy twinkle in his eyes.

Snickering, Robin motioned him to get on his back and the boy replied unquestioningly.

Kid Flash by then was already out of the stairways and into the hall, running through to get out of here until a door from up ahead suddenly closed right in front of him.

He then found himself with a throbbing head, groaning.

"We're cut off on the street." Kaldur stated as he ran towards Kid Flash, looking upon the thick metal door.

"Thanks, my head haven't noticed." Kid Flash sarcastically comments, rubbing the sore bump on his cranium.

Robin soon followed in after, raising an eyebrow at Kid's sitting figure on the floor while Superboy look at the red-haired teen worryingly as he saw how the speedster rubbed his head.

"Y-You ok?"

At that question, Wally was already up on his feet and gave the boy a thumb up.

"Of course I am."

"Smooth KF. Smooth."

Superboy seemed confuse but didn't question as he turned back to the closed door, frowning at it how it seemed to be in their way to freedom. He once again jump off of Robin's back and punch the metal object, only to see that it didn't faze and then try to pry it open with his bare hands.

Kaldur moved quickly and try to help as they can hear the sounds of the Genomorphs not too far behind them.

"Can't hack this fast enough…" Robin grumbled as he knows that he won't have the door open in time before the Genomorphs can get them.

He then eyed the door near them and not-so-subtly kicks it open. "This way!"

Seeing the new path laid out for them, Kid Flash followed the Boy Wonder while Kaldur soon gather Superboy in his arm and followed the other two.

In the end, they were trapped.

* * *

><p>Me: Yep, going to stop it here.<p>

Hopefully, it won't take long for the next chapter to go on.

Wally: Hopefully?

Me: Hopefully.

Sorry for any grammar mistake!


	3. Independence Day

Me: Well, I can finally get this story on with, enjoy!

P.S. I decided to skip the fighting part. Never was good at that kind of writing.

Also sorry that I took so long. I have to finish this one story before I do the others.

* * *

><p>3. Independence Day<p>

One would be, per say, happy if they had beaten a totally big, disgusting and seemingly mindless monster that was out to kill you for several reasons that would not be said out loud; wouldn't they?

That is what Kid Flash felt like he should've feel. Happy and victorious. Well, since they have to face the Blockbuster Monster, it wouldn't be surprising if they had ended up getting away with a few bruises or scrapes, but hey, he kept his promise like one should! Well, _they_ did, but the other isn't that important really in one way.

"See?"

The little boy with the super strength looked to where Kid Flash was gesturing towards, carried by Aqualad in his arms as Superboy's eyes widen noticeably and his mouth agape.

"The moon!" KF happily declared, noticing how starry eyed the kid look. Guess there is a big difference seeing pictures of the moon in your mind and seeing it in person.

And then the Justice League came in the picture.

For one, he is somehow glad to be able to keep the promise of introducing the little lad to Superman, but the deep churning of his stomach indicate something bad is about to happen. Like Uncle Barry would say; trust your guts. And his stomach is as gutty as it can be.

It seemed that Aqualad and Robin had the same thought also. They weren't so sure now about showing Superman is new "son", despite that the kid looks cute and innocent and all that that would bring many female squeal.

Like how adults couldn't sometimes understand teens, teens couldn't sometimes understand adults. And they weren't so sure to how Big Blue would react, in truth.

But Aqualad let Supey down on his feet as he kid, and rather shyly –insert 'awww'- walked up to the man of steel. He kept on looking between his feet to his supposed mentor's face, opening his mouth to say something only to immediately close it soon afterwards.

Superman was obviously not getting what is going on. He couldn't help but feel that he should recognized the boy but he was also pretty sure that he had never met him. He didn't know how to react when he found the teens with a small child –where in the world did they get this child anyway and why is he involved? –with his suit ripped but the child doesn't look as if he had gotten a scratch. He can feel that Batman is rather suspicious too.

Looking down at his solar suit, Superboy found a way to show who he is without needing to speak. Slowly, the child picked up the rip corner of his suit and lifted it up to let Superman see the symbol.

Sadly, Superman didn't react to what Superboy hoped he would react.

The man seemed stricken, like the realization just instantly hits him, hard. Superman's mouth slightly hanged open, his eyes widen as he took a step back unconsciously. Like someone just gave him a hard shove in the wrong way.

This can easily be defined as a bad reaction to anyone who can see the man of steel; including Superboy.

Superboy now looked rather scare to what Superman would have said now, seeing that he didn't react in a good way. In fact, he didn't want to know what his supposed father would say; afraid that he would hear something that would break his heart. He's not one to be a coward, no. He likes to think himself as brave and would go and prove it if needed. But he doesn't practically want to be in the spotlight in front of all the Justice League now.

In a speed that would put Kid Flash in shame; Superboy found himself content to hiding behind Aqualad's leg, clinging onto the teen while trying to hide himself from the unfamiliar faces. Either out of shyness or fear, it's hard to tell.

Instantly feeling some kind of parental –or rather brotherly –sensation to protect the small boy, Robin walked over to Superboy and tried to comfort the child. Kid Flash would do the same but he doubt the boy would like it if the two of them were to baby him. He is still recovering from the fact that a five year old child is smarter than him.

"Is that what I think it is…?" Batman had said in that demanding baritone voice as he walked up behind the shocked Kryptonian, his eyes concentrated on the child that is trying to make himself disappear.

"Don't call him an 'it'." Kid Flash couldn't help but defiantly corrected, soon after appearing next to his best friend once he figured out what he had said out impulsively. Being near Batman's charge would hopefully remind the dark knight that he's Robin's best bud and wouldn't kill him soon after. But still, he couldn't help but feel that Batman shouldn't call the kid like that; it is what made him think that he's a weapon in the first place.

Superboy was brave enough to peak out and look at Batman, though he had a foreboding feeling in his chest that said that he shouldn't mess with this superhero. He had heard of him before from the Genomorphs and wondered what made the man so feared. A man without powers and with just little, yet fascinating, gadgets. And now he understood what made this man so fearful. He somehow couldn't believe that Robin is Batman's partner, if you compared their personality.

The boy of steel opened his mouth but then close it again, not sure to whether he should speak or not since he didn't know these people. But he didn't look towards the adults for permission; he instead look up at the Atlantean for permission.

Seeing that the boy wanted to say something, Kaldur nodded and couldn't help but put his hand on the boy's head, comforting the small Kryptonian immediately.

Superboy swallowed, somehow knowing that things wouldn't be good soon after.

"I-I am…" He looked down, feeling as if he should be ashamed to what he is. ".. Superman's clone…"

The last part was intended to be whispered but it came out a lot louder than the child has expected.

Now everyone's attention is on the kid and Superboy couldn't help but dig himself deeper into Kaldur's leg.

It seemed to hit Superman harder now that he heard it out loud.

Batman only narrowed his eyes.

"Start talking."

* * *

><p>There were many discussions on the matter. Some that are heated, some that are calm.<p>

The small band of young superheroes was in their own little group away from the older superheroes, waiting for their mentors and the other adults to finish discussing to whether what to do now. Some others members are in their own little group, talking about the matter also but are leaving the punishments and the decision to the mentors.

Superboy was half-asleep, his head rested on Aqualad's shoulder. The child is sleepy and tired from the events from before and Kaldur didn't mind carrying the boy in his arms. The boy protested for a minute or so but decided to give in quickly, feeling safe and warmed by Kaldur's grasp.

Through half-lidded eyes, he watched as Superman conversed with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. He wondered briefly, a fleeting thought, of what Superman thoughts about him. His reaction in the first place wasn't good, but maybe it's just out of pure shock? Not out of disgust or rejection? Superboy kept wondering about that as he stared at the group of three, not sure what he was expecting next.

John saw how the child, while sleepily, looks at them. Mostly towards his supposed donor, that seemed like he wanted to avoid the matter altogether. John doesn't know how to make of it; a clone bred in secret for a year and no one knows of it until today. It brings to quite a shock for everyone here; even Batman seemed to be caught off-guard by the new information.

It seemed that Diana also noticed where the kid's attention is towards and gesture towards the half-asleep child.

"What are you going to do with him?" She asked, for she also knows that Superman isn't taking this whole 'meet your supposed son' thing. In one way, she wouldn't blame him. But at the same time, she hoped that Clark wouldn't be so insensitive to the kid, clone or not. He's an adult for crying out loud.

But her hope was gone when she found that the _Superman_ is stumbling over his words.

"The J-Justice League can s-surely handle… him." Clark had said, seemingly trying to reassure _himself_.

"I meant you, not the Justice Leag-"

"I better make sure they get that blockbuster creature squared away."

Wonder Woman immediately frowns. He did not just brush her off! She knew that Clark, aka the World finesse, isn't the world's most perfect male, but there is a limit to what she can tolerate from him!

Before he went off, feeling the murderous energy from Wonder Woman, he took a look back at his proposed 'son' and 'clone'. The child, though half asleep, noticed that he captured the attention of his supposed mentor and couldn't help but make a sleepy smile.

He then lifted his hand and wave at Superman innocently.

Superman felt something sharp poke through his heart and it hurts. He didn't like the feeling at all. It just gave him all the more reason to escape and flew before his mind could implode

By the time, Superboy had already fallen asleep.

The other teens were watching the little exchange between the other three superheroes, wondering if Superman would even consider trying to accept Superboy.

"Cadmus will be investigated; All 52 levels."

Their attention was then soon turned towards Batman; Flash and Aquaman coming right behind him. Judging by the dangerous narrow of the dark knight's eye, they know that this wouldn't be good. Then again, it was expected when they did disobey orders… not technically but they did.

"But let's make one thing cleared-"

"You should've called!" Flash then interrupted, obviously not happy about the fact that his charge stupidly put himself in danger. Kid Flash couldn't help but sheepishly felt the need to shuffle his feet.

"And results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued scolding. "You hacked Justice League system, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives."

The three teens did have the decency to look rather ashamed at their 'crimes'.

"You will **not** be doing this again."

Aqualad adjusted his hold on the small child, his posture respectful and powerful despite having a five year old boy in his arms. He looked at the other two, seeing that they have the same thought that he had in mind.

"I am sorry, but we will." Kaldur exclaimed, his eyes rather determined and defiant.

"Aqualad, stand down." Though in some way, knowing his own charge for a long time, he doubt that Aqualad would comply.

"Apologies my King," Kaldur bowed his head as much as he can with the child against him, gesturing his apology also. "but no."

Aquaman isn't surprise at the very least but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to why his charge, who isn't one to rebel against his orders, to do so.

"We did good work here tonight." Aqualad step forward. "The work you trained us to do."

Kaldur gesture towards the other two young heroes. "Together, on our own, we forged something powerful."

He looked at the mentors in the eye.

"Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-"

"The four of us; and it's not." Kid Flash immediately interrupted his own mentor. He wasn't sure if Supey does count, being a kid and all though.

Robin then started to step forward himself.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us." The Boy Wonder reasoned for his team, hoping that his mentor would understand what they are trying to tell them. "Well, why teach us at all?"

"Get on board…" The words were slightly slurred and quiet but it could still be heard easily. Rubbing his eyes as if trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, Superboy turned towards the three adults with a drowsy glares. Or at least an attempt of a glare.

"Or get out."

Batman narrowed his eyes; no one knowing what he's thinking.

* * *

><p>"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again."<p>

Batman then snapped his gaze towards the teens and the child who, with a serious face that shouldn't belong to a kid, stuck by Kaldur's side. Robin and Kid Flash mumbled something about that Kaldur easily getting the kid's grace.

"Since you four are determine to stay together and fight a good fight; you'll do it on league's terms."

His hard gaze was then turned towards Superboy.

"With the exception of you." Superboy frowns, though it goes more towards a pout. "You still need more experience with your powers and yourself. You will _not_ be doing any missions in this year or the next."

But Batman does have a feeling that it wouldn't stop the stubborn child anyway from going out getting himself into trouble.

He gestured towards the two other Justice League with him.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor."

The red robot didn't give any protest and the young heroes didn't seem to mind much of it.

"Black Canary is in charge of training."

It didn't seem that anyone is protesting about that either.

But Superboy didn't seemed a bit weary of the other two, just meeting them today face to face, and slightly hid himself behind Kaldur's leg once again.

"I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin couldn't help but make sure, for he was also still pretty sure that the Justice League is somehow babying them despite that they are doing this.

"Yes." Batman truthfully answered. "But covert."

The three teens look at each other, not having a problem with that. Superboy is still a bit steamed at the fact that he wasn't able to go on missions, thinking he would be capable enough, but understands why they are doing it. He's still a child, making many think he is an easy target and will slow down the team because of his tiny legs. He still couldn't help but be jealous to how tall they all are.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash mentioned, raising an eyebrow if anyone could see. "There's a reason we have these big target on our chest."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman then put his piece into the conversation. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

Batman then faces the four boys once again.

"The four of you will be that team."

"…Wicked." Robin couldn't help but comment as he shared a knuckle with his best friend.

"Took the word right out of my mouth." Wally replied as he knuckled his best friend back.

Then Robin realized something.

"Wait, four?" He was pretty sure that Batman stressed out about how Superboy **isn't** going to be with them on missions.

Seeing that his mentor's eyes moved to right behind the four boys, Robin looked back also out of curiosity along with Wally.

Wally couldn't help but inwardly whistle inside his mind as he noticed the hot, yet green-skinned, babe that came out of the teleportation device walking towards them.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece. She'll be babysitting Superboy until then." Until what; Batman didn't say.

During the three-four days at the time that Mount Justice is getting ready for Young Justice, it was agreed –and argued- that Superboy would stay with Wally during that time. Superman was making a lot of excuses about he had to do this and that, so he wasn't a choice anymore. Kaldur, despite how the kid fond the kid is of him, was also not a choice since he's living in Atlantis, underwater that is and Batman rather not risk having the kid figure out who he and Robin is. The other members were too busy during the time, and there was the fact that some doesn't even know how to take care of a kid. So Wally is pretty much the best option, with the help of his parents though Robin came daily to make sure Kid 'Mouth' did do anything horrible with the kid.

The Martian's niece stopped not too far away from them, looking rather shy yet rather friendly also. But most of her attention is on Superboy, the child of who she would also be taking care off with the help of Tornado and some of the other League members as well.

"Miss Martian." Batman introduced.

Rubbing her arm so to get the nervousness out, she stopped to raise her hand for a greeting gesture.

"Hi." She greeted, giving them a kind, welcoming smile.

Wally elbowed his best bud suggestively. "Likin' this gig more every minute." He had said before going over to flirt said 'Miss Martian'.

The speedster had already dished out the introduction, while mention that she could forget the other two teammate that would be accompanying her during the missions that they would be doing together. That earned a well-deserved hard punch in the shoulder from Robin.

Miss Martian couldn't help but giggle, for the two seemed friendly with each other. "I'm honored to be concluded."

Wally went up to get to know more of Miss Martian, the other two teen soon following his movement. But Superboy stayed back, not sure how to react or to interact with his 'babysitter'. He immediately started to feel shy and hesitant.

Seeing that, Robin couldn't help but smile at the fact that Superboy is actually looking like a shy child right now and held his hand out for the child to take.

The boy of steel look between the Boy Wonder, then at the female Martian, wonder if he should bothered. Trusting Robin, he grabbed the older's hand and followed him towards Miss Martian.

When they came as close as they are with everybody else, he looked up at the Martian, who looked at him with soft and kind eyes.

"Isn't there something you should say when meeting someone?" Robin said to Superboy with grin.

The child pouted as he realized that he was babied but didn't response as he look down shyly at his feet, that seemed to be interesting at the moment. There was a tint of red that barely dusted his cheeks, Superboy clinging onto Robin's pant as well trying to halfway hide behind the leg. The lady with the lollipop was the only woman he knew. So he wasn't sure how to interact with them.

"H-Hi."

Miss Martin felt her heart burst at the simple, yet shy and innocent greeting that Superboy gave her.

Feeling particularly motherly at the moment, she instantly hugged the child, making the boy instantly tense.

Looking at them, Wally kinda wanted to hug Superboy also.

* * *

><p>Me: Finish! Yes! Thank you for reading!<p>

And try not to bash me because of Superman. Don't worry, I have plans for him... mwahahahahaha!


End file.
